my version of breaking down
by Bella Cullen1228
Summary: This is my version of breaking dawn. Bella has a lost sister she never knew about? Edward making his deal with Bella early? Other people are vampires? R AND R!


How do I say this to my dad? Dad, I am going to marry Edward.  
It is a lot harder to say it to my dad than anyone else. I just got out of Forks High School. My dad would freak if I told him that I'm getting married,but today we are going to tell him. When I mean we I mean Edward and I. Edward said I had nothing to worry about, but I still worry. Now Edward and I sit in my livingroom waiting for Charlie to come home so we can tell him the big news.  
"Bella don't worry, love", Edward said calmly to me and kissed my forehead.  
"Easy for you to say", I answered.  
"You are sweating. Stop worrying, please", he pleaed.  
"I will try", I retorted. We both heard Charlie pull up. Edward kissed me very softly before Charlie came in. Charlie was shocked to see us holdng each other and cuddleing up to each other on the loveseat. It was really weird.  
"What is up kids?", he ask. "Charlie we would like to talk to you", Edward told him.  
"Have a seat Dad, please", I ask him. He did what he was told. Staring at us in a weird way waiting for us to start I guess.  
"Dad, I don't know how to say this. But it is one of the best things that ever happen to me in my entier life" I told him as honest as I can be.  
"Your prenant!", he shouted. Now truning purple in the face and glaring at Edward.  
"No!! No, I am not", I nearly shouted I told Edward that people would jump to that coclusion. I wanted so badly elbow Edward in the ribs,but that would probly give me a bruise. So I didn't even try.  
"Oh. Sorrry", he apologized "Dad I am going to do something that is going to change my life,but it is a very amazing. Dad, I am going to marry Edward",I said calmly.  
Charlie didn't answer right away. I look up at Edward with panic eyes. He had that crooked smile on that I love. I almost forgot to look away and breathe. Also my heart fluttered and I knew that Edward it to. I felt his silent laugh. Edward squeezed my hand that he had. I had look at Charlie's face before I kiss Edward. It was turning pink then red. I was about to say something,but Edward whistspred in my ear "Give some him time."  
When Charlie's face came back to its regluar color, he found his voice.  
"I knew this was coming,but I didn't know it was so soon",he finally told us. What did he mean by he knew that this was coming? Had Edward talk to him behind my back? I look at Edward with confusion on my face. I hated being confused and Edward knew that. He still that crooked smile on. Again I forgot to look away and breathe. Also I wanted so badly to kiss Edward. This time my heart fluttered and blush filled my cheeks. I finally found my voice.  
"What do you mean by that you knew that this was coming?", I ask.  
"Well.....", he started.  
"Well what?", I ask. Frustrated.  
"You and Edward going to college together. So I knew that this was coming, but did not think it would be so soon. I thought it would be after one year of college", he amitted.  
"Charlie I love Bella with all my heart and I will never hurt her. And now seem to be the right time",Edward said to Charlie,but looking into my eyes when he sais it. I squeezed Edward's hand that I had.  
"Bella?", Charlie ask me.  
"Dad I love Edward with all my heart. I have never been sure about anything in my life, but I am sure about Edward", I told him. I look into Edward's eyes when I said that. Again, I forgot to look away and breathe.  
"All right you two get married", Charlie said. I jumped out of my seat and gave Charlie a hug.  
"Thank you, Charlie", Edward said and shook his hand.  
"Can I see the ring", Charlie ask me.  
"Yes", I told him. Showed him my the ring on my left hand.  
"It was my mother's", Edward told him.  
"It is pretty", Charllie told us.  
"Come on Edward we have to tell Esme and Carlisle", I said sounding happy.  
"You haven't told them yet", he ask shocked.  
"No. We wanted to tell you first", I explained. "Well go tell then", he said. Charlie huged me again and waved good-  
bye when we were in Edward's Aston Martain Vanquish. Then we started speeding down the street.  
When we got to the Cullen's house it look different a little maybe because I was nervous. Edward came and opened my door. Lifted me with one arm and set me on my feet, but didn't let go. He put his arms around me and kissed me with enthusiasm and passion like I wanted him to do all day. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't object the kiss. We stood there for severl minutes. Edward lips never left my skin. When I needed to breathe his lips trailed down to my neck and back to my lips when I was done breathing. Then we heard someone but we didn't stop to see who it was. Emmett and Jasper cleared their throats. Edward finally pulled back but didn't let go. I lean my head into his chest so I could breathe. My heart was pounding it was so embarrssing. I forgot that his family was watching and so did Edward.  
"What is it Emmett and Jasper? Couldn't you see that I was busy", Edward told them annoyed and breathles.  
"I told you so", Jasper said to Emmett.  
"What are you two talking about", I ask them. Annoyed and breathles too.  
"Emmett thought that Edward was changing you", Jasper told me.  
"You were right", Emmett told Jasper.  
"I mostly right all the time", he said.  
"Edward couldn't you hear my thoughs just then", Emmett ask Edward.  
"No. Here's why I trying to block out everyones thoughs and all my attenion was on Bella", he told him and kiss the top of head.  
"But why was all your attention on Bella", he ask in a teasing tone.  
"Because Bella is the center of my world" he told him. I lefted my head to his face. He had that crooked smile on that I love.  
"I think I am going to be sick", he gagged.  
"Whatever Emmett", I told him.  
"Anyway, sorry you guys", he apologized "It is alright", we said together. Weird "We have something to tell you. So why don't we go inside the house",  
Edward told them. They look at each other before heading to the house.  
Edward and I followed them into the house after a momment of me catching my breathe. "He was not trying to change her he was kissing her", Jasper told them as we entered. Every one look at Emmett.  
"Emmett did you say sorry to them", Esme ask him.  
"Yes. I said sorry. Ok?", he told her. She was ok now. "We have something to tell all you", Edward told them. They look at me confusion on their faces.  
"Why don't you tell us in the dining room", Carlisle said.  
"Yes why don't we sit and tell you", Edward agreed. He took my hand and begain towing to the dining room. This time Edward sat the one end of the large table that they never use and Carlisle sat by his side.  
Everyone was staring at me but I was staring at Edward waiting for him to start this time.  
"Bella?", Edward ask me. Wanting me to start again. I guess.  
"No Edward", I said,"I told Charlie now you tell them. Ok?"  
"All right. You are right you did tell Charlie. Didn't you?", he ask. His famliy was staring at us with confusion on their faces.  
"Will you two tell us what is going on before I go mad. This is worse than you and Alice, Edward and you know that", Emmett told him.  
"Emmett calm down", Jasper told him.  
"Edward and Bella what are you goimg to tell us?", Esme ask us sweetly.  
"Edward", I told him. Still loking at him waiting for him to start.  
"Bella you are going to make me tell them?", he ask me wincing a little.  
"Yes. Besides you have nothing to worry about, sweetheart", I told him. Grabbing his hand and taking it into mine.  
"Ok. Well, how do I say this.", he stop to think.  
"She is not ..", Carlisle started to ask him. 


End file.
